Distraction
by MarvelXDCguy
Summary: Clark Kent is busy at home working when he gets a surprising visit. Please R&R ClarkXBruce. You've been warned


Distraction

**I do not own the characters of this story only the idea of what you will read.**

A young man is working tirelessly in his apartment, he has to complet a report on the new chiff of police in Metropolis and he's only half way done.

"Man I can't believe Louis got Parry to give me such a boring project to work on. I guess it's not so easy to ignore her when she bats those eyes of hers." Clark Kent a sucessful reportor seems to be a little destracted from his work.

*Ding Dong*

Clark hears the doorbell and gets up to answere it

'I seriously need a good destraction right about now' Clark thought to himself his mind lingering on his growing erction. He wish his beautiful lover was there to occupy his time and make him feel good. As he opened his front door he couldn't beleive what he was seeing, there standing in his door way was his sexy lover Bruce Wyane.

"So are you going to keep staring at me or invite me in?" Clark moved to the side letting Bruce walk past him. But as he closed the door Clark could feel Bruce pressed up against him will his hand grabing at Clark's erction.

"B-Bruce, I have work I need to finish," Clark barely spoke the last part as he felt the combined pleasure of Bruce's lips kissing the back of his neck softly and grinding his own fully erection into Clark.

"If you really wanted me to stop you would have stopped me," Bruce spoke seductively into Clark's ear. Clark was indeed showing no ressistance to the feel of Bruce's hands and kisses. "Come here," Bruce ordered as he turned his lover around and pressed him against the door before pressing his lips softly onto Clarks. Bruce let his hands wonder Clarks chest as they continued to makeout. Clark only moanned as he felt pleasure building up inside of him. Bruce's lips left Clarks and began to kiss his strong jaw, then continued to move to his neck.

"Bruce," Clark moanned as he felt the added pleasure of Bruce's hand on his hidding erction. Clark was more then happy to have his beautiful stud be there but he couldn't imagain that he was there just cuz he wished it. He pulled Bruce back and looked at him. "Wait Bruce what are you doing here? And I don't want to hear you say to have sex."

Bruce just looks at Clark with an annoyed expresion.

"I was in town, and horny," He spoke as if Clark should have know or at least assumed that it wasn't something unbelieveable.

"Oh, it just seemed like too good of timeing I guess," Bruce's hands were just about to retake their place on Clark's body but froze in place. Clark looke at Bruce a little worried to have upset his lover.

"If you don't want me to," Bruce began to trail off.

"No! Please I want to," Clark said quickly sounding appologetic. Bruce gave him a devilish smile before ripping open his buttoned up shirt, some of the buttons being torn off as well. Now Bruce had full acces to Clarks rippling muscular chest. He began to kiss Clarks neck filling him full of pleasure, changing into butturfly kisses down his chest, stopping at his right nipple before giving it kisses."Ahh," Clark began to moan again, he loved having Bruce play with his nipples. But Bruce began to bite down onto Clarks nipples now. Knowing full well that he couldn't hurt the man of steel he bit down hard and twisted the hardening stubs in mouth and hand."Bruce, that's too, ahh" Clark couldn't seak properly but was in complet bliss.

"You know you love it," Bruce just said seductively looking up at his hunk. Then made butterfly kisses across Clark's chest until he was at the other hard stup and began to give it the same treatment as its pair. Clark kept moaning his lover's name as he let the pleasure fill him. When Bruce felt like he gave the man of steel's chest enough pleasure he began to kiss down his ripped sixpack. Tuging at Clark's belt giving clark the sign that he wanted him. He unbuckled Clark's belt and freed the hero's cock.

Bruce would normally never amit how much he loved the feeling of Clark's large 9 inch alien cock probbing him but now seeing how much he has excited Clark he began to unbutten his shirt and pants. Clark seemed to have other plans for Bruce though, before he could finish undressing Clark picked up Bruce holding onto his perfectly plump ass and brought him to the couch. Clark bent his lover over the armrest to get a perfect view of Bruce's pink hole but found that there was something red spreading his hold open. Clark pulled on the red object out of Bruce, too quickly infact which made Bruce twich. Clark relizes that he pulled out a thick and long red dildo.

"What's this doing here?" Clark asked, he'd never seen Bruce use a dildo before so he didn't understand why he had one with him now.

"I didn't want to wait," Bruce spoke trying to catch his breath. "I wanted you in me as soon as possible." Looking over his shoulder Clark could see the desire in Bruce's eyes. Now it was Clark's turn to give Bruce a devilish smile.

"Before I do that," Clark leanned into Bruce's ass and began to lick at the sweet hole. Bruce hated and loved when Clark would rim him. It was one of the only times Bruce would show the side of himself that was weak and willing to let Clark do anything to him. Clark kept licking circles around the sweet enterance, biting down on the plump cheecks. Giving them a hard smack. Bruce moanned loudly, he knew there would be a mark left but he didn't care.

"Clark please," Bruce spoke breathlessly "Fuck Me!" He order and saw a smile pull across Clark's face.

"With pleasure," Clark slid his thick cock into Bruce with ease and both of them were filled with pleasure of the feeling. After getting adjusted to the size Bruce began to move his hips back and forth letting Clark know he was more then open enough to be rammed. Clark took the sign and began to pull his cock back until the head was left then forced it back in hard. Bruce began to moan louder in pleasure as Clark began to repeat the process over and over again. When Clark was feed up with only seeing Bruce's back as he fucked, he wanted to see the look on Bruce's face as he fucked him.

"Bruce, turn around," Clark said lustfuly into Bruce's ear. He pulled out of Bruce gentaly and turned him around to face him. Placing Bruce up so that he had to stradle Clark, Bruce felt the large cock slowly enter him once more.

"Clark," Bruce moanned as he held tightly onto his lover. In the next moment Bruce found them in Clark's bed room, Clark set Bruce down onto the bed with his cock in him and began to rock him back and forth hard and wild. Bruce gripped onto the sheets hard as he felt himeslf being lost in it all. Clark could feel Bruce's hole beginning to tighten around his cock, the climax was nearring and Clark could feel himself ready to burst.

"Bruce, I'm gonna cum!" Clark made one final trust into Bruce as he could feel himself unloading into his lover. At that moment Bruce shot his load all over his chest. They layed there on the bed, both felt completly drainned of energy. "I'm not going to have time to finish my paper Bruce," Clark complained quietly next too his lover.

"Shut up Clark," Bruce's voice returned to its old brodey style. Clark just chuckled to himself.

"I love you too Bruce," Bruce reached over and gave Clark a gental kiss on the lips.

"I love you Clark."


End file.
